Je n'aime que toi et personne d'autre !
by Storiesmania
Summary: Depuis leur entrée à Poudlard, Drago et Harry étaient ennemis. Et si cette rivalité cachait quelque chose d'autre ? Comment évoluera cette relation une fois la guerre finie ? (POV Harry)


**Note de l'auteur:**

Salut tout le monde ! Voici ma seconde contribution à la nuit du Fof du vendredi 4 mai 2018 une heure sur le thème suivant: Rival.

J'espère que cet OS vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je n'aime que toi et personne d'autre !

Rivaux. Un mot qui nous suit tous les deux depuis que nous nous connaissons. C'est vrai, on ne s'est pas vraiment rencontrés sous les meilleurs auspices et le fait qu'il se soit montré si injurieux envers l'une des rares personne s'étant montrée aimable avec moi depuis que je vis chez les Dursley n'a pas vraiment aidé à ce que nous puissions nous entendre. C'est pour ça aussi que j'ai refusé de serrer cette main tendue lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés dans les escaliers de Poudlard pour attendre le retour du professeur MacGonagall.

Mon inimitié avec lui s'est encore plus renforcée lorsqu'il a été envoyé à la table des Serpentards, la maison ennemie de celle que j'ai intégrée: Gryffondor, depuis la création de cette école par les 4 fondateurs, selon Hermione, qui a déjà lu tout le livre: L'histoire de Poudlard, avant même que l'année ne commence. Mais, je ne suis pas longtemps resté concentré sur le savoir de la brune, mon regard s'est rivé sur la table à l'opposé, bien que je m'efforçais de ne pas être trop perdu dans mes pensées. Quelque chose me dérangeait chez ce gars à la peau trop pâle, aux cheveux blond platine et à l'attitude arrogante. Je ne savais alors pas ce que mon refus d'être ami avec lui allait entraîné comme complications entre nous deux.

Ensuite, tout s'est enchaîné à une vitesse inimaginable. D'abord notre duel aérien lors du cours de madame Bibine pour que je puisse récupérer le Rapeltout de Neville, et mon intégration dans l'équipe de Quidditch de ma maison. J'ai ensuite livré mon premier match contre l'équipe des serpents, malgré le fait que j'étais encore affecté par la surprise que nous avons eu en découvrant un chien à trois têtes dans l'école. Ensuite, la rencontre avec le troll qui a bien failli causer la mort d'Hermione. Bon d'accord, ça ne le concernait pas vraiment, mais si je n'avais pas croisé son regard étrange lorsque Ron parlait sur le dos de la jeune fille alors que nous nous rendions en cours, j'aurais peut-être pu empêcher mon ami rouquin de dire une bêtise. Puis, cette sortie en pleine nuit pour aller voir Hagrid, durant laquelle le blond nous a dénoncé à MacGonagall après que nous ayons fait la rencontre de Norbert, le dragon du demi-géant, qui a éclot juste devant nous, d'un œuf qu'il avait gagné aux cartes.

Il a regretté son intervention après coup lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés à patrouiller dans la forêt interdite avec Hagrid, qui occupait et occupe encore le poste de garde-chasse de Poudlard. Nous avions pour mission de découvrir ce qui causait la mort des licornes résidant dans la forêt et comme si le fait d'être le survivant ne suffisait pas, c'est moi qui suis tombé sur la "créature" responsable. Je ne dois la vie sauve qu'à Firenze, un centaure qui résidait dans ces bois et qui m'est venu en aide. Il ne m'a laissé qu'à partir du moment où les autres sont venus me rejoindre après avoir été avertis par ce trouillard de Malfoy. En tout cas, ce truc-là était loin d'être normal.

Plus tard, il s'est avéré que c'était le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal: Quirrell, qui s'abreuvait du sang des licornes pour maintenir en vie son sombre maître: Voldemort. Il est également celui qui a essayé de me tuer pendant mon match en jetant des formules pour que je tombe de mon balai. Tout ce temps, nous avions injustement jeté le blâme sur Rogue. Bien d'autres choses se sont passées ensuite et je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où je serais mort sans l'aide de tous mes amis. Et puis, il y a eu ce jour-là, la guerre était finie depuis à peine plus d'un an, j'avais rompu avec Ginny et je n'arrivais pas à me sortir de la tête toutes ses choses que j'ai dite sur Rogue et qui en fait se sont révélées injustifiées.

Maintenant qu'il est mort, je me dis que j'ai peut-être mal jugé Drago aussi. De plus, cette sensation que je ressens au plus profond de moi lorsque je me remémore ses traits où que l'on me parle de lui, me fait comprendre que je n'éprouve plus ce sentiment de rivalité qui m'a habité à l'école. J'ai alors décidé d'aller le voir chez lui. Je savais qu'il avait été acquitté, tout comme sa mère, même si je n'étais pas du tout sûre qu'ils avaient ou non récupérer leur manoir, je me suis doit qu'il fallait bien que je commence quelque part.

Une fois que je suis arrivé devant l'immense baraque, je me suis douté que j'avais bien fait de m'y rendre, lorsque j'ai remarqué que les lumières étaient allumées dans le salon. J'ai donc sonné à la porte et Narcissa Malfoy est venue m'ouvrir avec un grand sourire sur le visage? Elle m'a fait entrer sans hésitations, après tout, j'étais en partie responsable du fait que ni elle ni son fils n'ont été envoyés à Azkaban, contrairement à beaucoup d'autres, dont son mari. Je lui devais bien cela, elle m'a aidé à triompher de Voldemort quand elle lui a menti lorsqu'il lui a demandé de vérifier que j'étais bien mort après qu'il m'eus lancé l'Avada Kadavra qui m'auraient achevé, si je n'avais pas été l'un de ses orcruxes en plus d'être le vrai maître des reliques de la mort.

Elle a ensuite appelé son fils qui est venu rejoindre dans le salon. Nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls pendant quelques minutes tandis qu'elle était dans la cuisine à la recherche de quelque chose à grignoter, puisque l'elfe de maison était en ce moment même en train de s'occuper d'une autre mission. Nous avons profité de cet instant pour mettre les choses à plat. Nous avons enfin pu mettre un terme à notre stupide rivalité d'enfants puis d'adolescents. Nous étions prêts à établir les bases d'une relation saine et j'en étais bien plus heureux que je n'osais le lui dire ou le lui montrer. Je me suis surpris à le trouver mignon avec sa tenue un peu négligée par rapport à l'ordre dont il faisait preuve à Poudlard et le soin qu'il prêtait à son uniforme comme à ses cheveux.

J'ai essayé de repousser ces pensées, mais au fur et à mesure que nous tissions un lien d'amitié, je sentis en mon coeur qu'il y avais bien plus que ça. Je m'évertuais à nier la vérité, puis un jour, lorsque Drago m'a embrassé sur la bouche, la réalité m'a frappé de plein fouet. J'étais tombé amoureux de Drago Malfoy et il m'aimait aussi. Le baiser s'était interrompu en douceur puis nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble, après quelques jours, juste le temps de se faire à l'idée. Après tout, aucun de nos amis ne nous aurait imaginés en couple et nous non plus à vrai dire.

Drago fut d'abord mal à l'aise, surtout vis à vis de Ginny, mais je n'ai pas tardé à mettre les choses au clair sur ce point avec lui et je lui ai dit:

\- Je n'aime que toi et personne d'autre !  
Il n'a plus jamais ramené le sujet sur le tapis et depuis lors, malgré quelques soucis avec son père, qui s'est finalement fait à la situation, nous avons finalement réussi à nous établir de façon stable dans cette vie de couple.


End file.
